New Beginnings
by unanymousdeen
Summary: There was always a chance for new beginnings, and Korra helped Tahno see them all. Tahnorra. One-shot.


**Here's a lovely Tahnorra one-shot for all you shippers out there. :)**

* * *

Korra was bored out of her mind, and the music playing on the radio didn't seem to help any further. She groaned, rolling over onto her stomach.

"Can we do something else?" She asked through the muffled fabric of the couch.

Tahno smiled. "Why?"

"Because we're just sitting here and doing nothing."

"You don't like listening to music?"

Korra shook her head against the material, causing Tahno to let out a quiet chuckle. "You never like relaxing."

Korra's head shot up. "Yes I do!" She protested.

Tahno shook his head in disbelief. "Prove it."

Korra mumbled something inaudible, and Tahno watched as the Avatar slowly stood up, trudging her way over to the table in front of the fireplace. She sat herself down before resting on her side and curling up in a little ball, facing her boyfriend with closed eyes.

Tahno raised an eyebrow. "On the table?"

"Got a problem with that?"

"…why?" Tahno asked, furrowing his eyebrows together.

"Because I can." Korra whined, sticking her tongue out.

The former bender smiled, leaving his place on the couch to kneel down beside Korra. He laid his arms on the remaining room left of the table and placed his chin on the limb. He looked closely into Korra's eyes, a grin still plastered on his lips.

"What?" The Avatar questioned, lifting a brow.

Tahno didn't respond but continued to watch his partner.

Korra narrowed her eyes. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Tahno smirked. "_Because I can_."

Korra humphed, turning herself over. Tahno groaned. "Oh c'mon, I was only playing with you."

No response.

"Korra…"

No response.

He frowned. "Why so moody?"

The Avatar's head darted over her shoulder to glare intensely at her partner. "_Excuse me_?"

Tahno started laughing, closing his eyes and clutching his stomach to prevent the awful cramps that were preparing to make themselves present.

"What's so funny?" Korra grumbled angrily, wielding razor sharp knifes through her glare.

"Oh, nothing."

"But you're laughing."

Tahno bit his lip, still grinning madly.

Korra couldn't help to stay mad at him any longer. She rarely got to see the man so happy lately. Ever since he had his bending taken away, Tahno usually never smiled. But of course, he was always happy around his lover, though the dread of losing the only thing that ever made him someone hit him hard. Korra liked to reassure him, though, that there was more to life than just bending, and she tried to prove that to him through their relationship. Not only would having a partner, who truly loved him, bring him happiness, but all the thing's the Avatar's bought upon the ex-water bender—all the fun things—showed Tahno that he can actually make himself more successful.

One day, Korra did suggest Tahno should apply for a modeling job, and the man simply gawked at her. Even though Tahno thought he was simply gorgeous in the past, the ex-bender never really gave thought to his looks anymore. Now, he always slept more soundly, ate more healthily, continued to get regular exercise, and even let his flawless hair simply cascade down his face, although more tamed and clean than it used to be.

The Avatar found a liking to his new hairstyle, rustling her fingers through it every now and then. Sure, it wasn't posted up in its high fashion, but she admired its natural sitting. She was the one who told Tahno that looks don't matter. It's genuinely what comes from one's heart that really matters, and if people don't see it that way, then they're not really your friends.

Korra smiled, turning her entire self over to face her boyfriend once again. She reached out a hand to comb her fingers gently through Tahno's dark, blue hair.

He smiled, reaching out his own hand to brush a strand of hair away from her face. The lock blatantly fell back right to its originally position, making the couple giggle.

Korra sat up from the table and moved to position herself in her partner's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you." She murmured.

Tahno smiled even more. "I love you more."

"Oh yeah?" Korra grinned. "Prove it."

"I'll tame you gently this time." Tahno said, lifting the Avatar's chin with his finger. He pressed his lips softly against Korra's, enjoying the sudden spark of love filling his body. The Avatar smiled into their share of passion, tugging at the back of his neck with her fingers. She, too, felt the overwhelming emotion spread through every muscle in her body, letting the woman relax deeper into her partner's touch. Korra pressed her lips more passionately against Tahno's, moving her mouth in sync with his as their lip-lock grew more sensual. The pair had many moments to spend like this, but none like this one ever felt so…right. Korra loved the way she fit in Tahno's grip, and she loved the way he kissed her like she was the only thing that ever mattered to him. Not once had Korra never returned the genuine gesture. She was always up to moments like this where she could let herself fall apart by Tahno's touch and forget about the rest of the world, feeling her heart pound wildly in her chest.

The couple's kissing session continued on, but came to a slow halt when both realized their lungs were deprived of air. Unwillingly breaking apart the tender contact, Korra and Tahno rested their foreheads against each other, inhaling steady breaths. Both teens smiled, twining their fingers together near the ground.

"I love you." Tahno whispered.

"I love you too." Korra responded, a faint tint of pink embracing her cheeks.


End file.
